UHA Side Stories
by MasterM1
Summary: Based on Jexi the Hunter's "Dimensional Heroes Side Stories" series. Focuses on events that don't take place in the Dimensional Heroes series.
1. The League of Destruction

_Universe: Unknown_

_World: Unknown_

_Location: Unknown_

* * *

Space warped as the _Slave I_ exited lightspeed and re-entered next to a large, orbital space station and landed inside its hanger. Upon coming to a complete stop, Boba Fett exited his ship and was met with Raynare. Before either of them could say anything, a mini-quake rocked the station.

"Damnit, are they -" Boba started.

"Indeed." Raynare answered, sounding as annoyed as he was.

The two made their way through the station as the sounds of battle grew louder. The two eventually ended up in front of a conference room. When they entered, they saw the Homeworld Gem, Jasper, being slammed against a wall by the former king of the Crystal Empire, Sombra. Surprisingly, Sombra was not in his equine form, but in a humanoid form that was hidden in black armor. Meanwhile, Saber Alter calmy stood off to the side, saying nothing.

"Stop your useless fighting and accept that I am your superior!" Sombra taunted the Gem.

"Shut up!" Jasper growled as she curled up and shot herself towards her opponent, managing to slam into him fast enough that Sombra couldn't react in time, the two barreling into the opposite wall.

"Oh, will you two stop that?!" Boba yelled. "That's the third time this week! And anyway, I think I got something."

"Silence, human!" Sombra barked as best he could through his injuries. "You are no master of mine. The only reason I'm here is because I can't go back to the Crystal Empire yet. But when I am strong enough…"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard it the last 50 times." Boba said. "Look, I want to get paid, you want your kingdom back," he continued before he turned to Jasper, "and you want to get your hands on that Universe kid. Until we get all get what we want, we're stuck together. So will you all just shut up and listen? I think I have something for that Lost Universe Project we found in the files."

With that, Boba relayed what he learned from Tin to the others.

"So, they hid the device inside of one of their own? Like a Sacred Gear…" Raynare said.

"Right, so we need to either get this kid on our side, or catch him and take it out without the UHA catching wind of what we're doing." Boba said. "Only problem was, Tin didn't know where this Achilles was."

"So that's it? That's nothing!" Jasper said, slamming her fist into the table. "I don't have time for this! I'm going to find Rose Quartz and shatter them once and for all!"

Jasper got up and went to leave...getting as far as the door before being stopped by…

"Wait...**CELL?!**" Boba exclaimed in shock.

"Don't be surprised to see me, Fett." Cell said plainly. "I'm not the only one here."

Cell walks into the room, followed by Frieza.

"So, you both decided to come crawling back to this mess." Jasper grunted.

"Mess?" Frieza said. "For now...but not for long."

"What are you talking about?" Boba asked.

"I think this will explain everything." Cell said, holding up a device that began to play a holo-recording of Techno.

* * *

"_Greetings, League of Destruction. If you are seeing this recording, it means our attempt to join in on Normal's plan has failed, and I have been indisposed. I must admit that I was weak: I'd had hoped that, as a creation of my ancestor, Normal would view me as, at the very least, an equal. I would even go so far to say that, in some way, I saw him as...a member of the family. I failed to realize how much hatred he had for the Flux name."_

"_I realized that assembling this League would be difficult. During the UFT, we ran into complications. Krillin turned Chrysalis to the heroes side, Baby and Tirek had their own designs, and don't even get me started on the World of Light...so, I'd say own mission to get noticed by other villains was a failure. In which case...it appears that we'll have to go about recruiting members in a different way. But I have faith you all can pull together with what you have."_

"_What remains of this League is less than I had hoped, but you all are unstoppable together. Boba Fett, I am appointing you as commander. There may be objections to this, but I know you are up for the task. You are the cloned son of one of the finest Mandalorians of all time. I'm sure you have all the skills necessary to lead this unique group."_

"_I do not know what sort of fate will await me, but I can only hope it is one I will survive. In the meantime, gather more villains to join the League, and stay off of the Alliance's radar. When the time is right…the League will strike, and the Alliance...shall fall."_

* * *

The recording ended, leaving most of the League in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Boba said, in shock that he was now in charge of the League of Destruction.

"Well, it appears you're in charge. No matter, leadership never suited me anyway." Cell said.

"While I'm a little against the idea that a Human Bounty Hunter is going to lead us, we're strapped for options. And he did discover the information about the Lost Universe Project from Tin." Raynare said. "If it means he can get this group's act together, then I will agree to Technos decision."

"I don't!" Sombra said. "I'll die before I bow my head to anyone else!"

"If you go up against the Alliance by yourself, you will." Boba answered back. "Then you'd have to leave that Empire of your in the hands of that Princess of Love, is that what you want?"

Sombra growled, but said nothing until…

"...Fine. I'll stay. But only until the Crystal Empire is mine again."

"Right. Jasper, Alter, you two in?" Boba asked.

"If it means I can find Rose as soon as we get more to our cause, then I'll go along with it. I was made for combat. I take orders, not give them." Jasper agreed reluctantly.

"And what about you, Alter? You going to stay quiet for this?" Raynare asked.

Alter said nothing, but nodded.

"Great, so we're all in." Boba said. "Now then, first order of business: let's go find our Achilles' Heel."

"He could be anywhere. How can we even find him?" Jasper asked.

"There might be a way. If this device is inside this kid and it created Mime, then all we need is to "borrow" a little something from Mime so we can trace his remains back to the device itself. We find the device's signature, we find the kid." Boba said. "Suit up people, time to do a little grave robbing..."

* * *

And so, the League of Destruction was whole, for now. This group will be hidden and wait for their time to strike. They are….

**Boba Fett**, Mandalorian Bounty hunter of the 2nd Generation.

**Raynare**, Fallen Angel servant of Azazel.

**Jasper**, the Ultimate Quartz of Homeworld.

**King Sombra**, former King of the Crystal Empire.

**Saber Alter**, corrupted form of King Artoria.

**Frieza**, Emperor of Universe 7.

**Cell**, the Ultimate Bio-Android.

This group shall be the catalyst for an event that will shake the Multiverse to its core.

What the future holds is unknown. For now….


	2. Doll of Warning

_Universe: Standard (White)_

_World: Cross-World White_

_Location: New York City, M.C. HQ_

New York City. The hometown of Barry Flux, oldest son of the 10th Flux Family and founder of the young Multiverse Coalition. In this city, an old building, 10 floors tall, stood, it's age clashing with the new sign that hung up front:

**Multiverse Coalition**

_Temporary H.Q._

On the top floor, Barry Flux himself sat in his temporary office, speaking to someone on the phone.

"...Things have been going smoothly," he said on the phone. "We're still in New York, but I'm going to try and see if Sam would allow us to establish a presence on New World. As for members, I'm still tracking down old members from the UHA's roster. It hasn't been easy when 1 minute in one world is 1 year in another. Anyway, I have to go, so I'll hear from you later. Goodbye."

Barry then hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. Suddenly he received another call.

"Barry Flux speaking." Barry answered.

"Uh, sir? You might wanna check in with Caboose, he's...brought something back to HQ." someone on the phone said.

"Has it attacked anyone?" Barry asked.

"You best take a look for yourself." the voice said.

"Uhhh… Caboose? Where'd you even GET that?" Tucker asked, seeing Caboose holding a wriggling Kitten plushie.

"Found it." Caboose replied.

"You were supposed to be scouting out that criminal hideout with Lopez. Not bring a Kitten Plushie back with no intel." Wash pointed out.

"(That was coming out of the hideout)." Lopez said. "(Which was surrounded in Jell-O)."

"Actually, it was Marmalade. I checked the feed from Caboose's camera." Wash corrected.

"I don't care what is was!" Sarge butted in. "Someone beat us to the punch on administering Red Justice! Private Griff, I blame you for this!"

"What, me?!" Griff asked. "I wasn't even there, Sarge!"

"Okay, one, why was a Kitten doll coming out of a hideout covered in Marmalade, and two, how is it even alive?" Tucker asked.

"Hmm...I think I have an idea, but I'll need to confirm it." Barry said as he took out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey, it's me. Can you get the Color Temple on the line?...Yes, that Temple... alright, I'll wait."

"Barry, I don't think we need to bother them." Carolina piped in. "We also found something interesting. The Dolls were all ordered to spy on specific targets. Two of them being Boba Fett and Freiza."

"Them? How are you sure?" Barry asked.

"Lopez was monitoring on the inside. He saw someone giving the dolls orders on who to spy on."

"Wait, there were more?" Tucker asked.

"(The person in question had somehow turned nine out of the ten criminals into plushies.)" Lopez piped in. "(I couldn't tell who else they were ordered to spy on. However, the Butterfly Plushie was ordered to spy on someone named...Hawk Moth.)"

"Hawk Moth?" Barry said in surprise. "He's been quiet for almost a year now. Why would someone…" he started before stopping. "...Oh no."

"Something up?" Wash asked.

"Red's, Blue's, I need you to pack your things. You're going to Paris as soon as you can." Barry said.

"What? Why?" Tucker asked.

"Whoever is in charge of those dolls aren't spying on them. They're waiting for someone else to approach them." Barry said. "Someone trying to make a new Universal Villains...and I think these plushies are the key to stopping them."

"That's kinda a leap in logic, isn't it?" Griff asked.

"Maybe once were in Paris, we can find the dolls owner and ask what they're used for. Until that happens, we can't afford to be careless. I'll see if I can find out who made these dolls. In the meantime, you need to get to Paris." Barry said.

"Barry, you don't need to investigate the dolls. We'll go to Paris once everything else out in the worlds has blown over." Carloina said. "If you hadn't noticed, there's a lot of stuff going on with your friend's lately. What with this Arthur."

"I... see your point." Barry said. "In that case, we'll wait until whatever is going on with them blows over. Until then...I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Wait and see on what?" a voice said as entering the room was Heart and Gemina.

"Ho ho! How great it is to be greeted by such noble heroes!" Heart said posing.

"Yeah. We're here cause…" Gemina said spying the moving doll. "Why are you playing with one of Loli's dolls?"

"Wait, this kitty plushie belongs to somebody?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. Loli. She is a user of the Doll Style." Gemina said. "The doll is likely a former person she made into a doll. Once they become her dolls, they follow all her commands."

"I don't get it." Caboose siad. "I just sorta found this cute kitty walking out of a house covered in Marma-whatsit, and picked it up."

"Lopez told us it and eight other dolls were ordered to spy on certain people." Wash said.

"Spy Dolls. One of Loli's techniques. She gives the dolls orders to spy on certain people and they move out and try to find them. But once the target is either arrested or dead, the doll goes back to her." Gemina said.

"So this doll must've been tracking a wanted criminal! Caboose, you should've followed it, and you shoulda done something about it, Lopez!" Sarge argued.

"(Don't look at me, I was just following orders. The orders were to survey the hideout, not follow plushies.)" Lopez said. "(But I did somewhat overhear what this Loli ordered the dolls to spy on.)"

"Lopez told us one of the dolls was told to spy on a villain called Hawk Moth. Do you two know who he is?" Wash asked.

"Hawk Moth? Haha! Of course I do. He's a villain from the Hero Universe. He has the power to create other villains." Heart said.

"What? How?!" Griff asked.

"He uses an object called a Miraculous, which creates butterfly like creatures called Akumas. They possess an object of the target and if they are feeling negative emotions at that time, boom. New villain." Gemina said.

"Whoa…" Tucker said.

"What's his end goal?" Carolina asked.

"He seeks to collect two very important Miraculous. The Ladybug Miraculous, which holds power over creation, and the Cat Miraculous with the power of destruction." Gemina said. "Both of which are with two heroes of the Dimensional Heroes."

"And let me guess…. If you put the two together, you've got something powerful that's bad in the wrong hands?" Wash asked.

"Possibly. We aren't really sure what happens." Heart said.

"All the more reason as soon as were able, we go to Paris." Carolina said. "I get the feeling something major will happen there soon."

"Hold it, hold it. Before we get off topic...why are you two even here?" Barry asked.

"Huh? Oh right. It's about what you asked Sam. We all have been talking and...we wanna discuss your idea to establish this new coalition's presence on New World." Gemina said.

"I see." Barry said. "Well in that case, allow me to explain my reasoning. I founded the Multiverse Coalition in order to combat any threats to Multiverse security while the Ultra Hero Alliance is indisposed for any reason. And because of the events of the World of Light, New World is now considered by most of the Universes to be the unofficial center of the Multiverse; a "hub world"." Barry continued to explain. "That's mostly to do with the fact that it's situated in such a way that allows it to have easy access to every other Universe. So, having the Coalition based there is more for the sake of geography than anything else."

"I see. So that's the case." Gemina said. "What you have said is true. We are in a geological center, a junction point between all universes. However, if you want to establish a base there...you have to get approval by all members of the Neo Dimensional Heroes. That was Sam's rule so no one could try and seize power on New World."

"Ah, I see. Well then, I'll bring it up with Sam when we get to New World. Carolina, you stay with Wash and the Blues and Reds and be prepared to head to Paris once things have Quieted down. I'm heading to New World with Heart and Gemina to discuss plans on our base with Sam." Barry said.

"Alright. I just have one question…" Caboose said with a pause before holding up the Kitty plushie. "Can I keep him?"

Barry just stared for a moment before sighing. "Until you find Loli."

"Yay!" Caboose said.

Meanwhile in Cho-Tokyo, the League of Destruction was searching for remnants of Mime in a graveyard.

"Why would this human be buried in a graveyard? It's not like anyone would care enough about him." Jasper said.

"There really isn't much of him left." Boba said digging up the coffin showing nothing but a suit inside. "Since he was nothing but a living shadow."

"Still though, even a shadow has things to hide." Raynare said digging through the coat pocket "Ah. This is what we want. The locations of the Royal Flush, the group that served under Harlequin before his passing."

"So...where's Ace?" Cell asked.

"According to this, Ace...or rather Achilles Flux, has left from the spotlight. Living with his mother and attending school again." Raynare said.

"That's helpful. And where might this boy be?" Freiza asked.

"Hmm. This is interesting. Paris in the Hero Universe." Raynare said.

"Paris? In the Hero Universe? Why there?" Jasper asked.

"You got me." Boba said. "But at least we know where to find this guy now."

"Paris…" Sombra said. "For some reason...I get the feeling...something major is about to go down there soon."

"Come on, it's over this way!" a voice called out, causing the group of villains to freeze up.

"Are you sure about this?" another voice, sounding familiar to them said.

"Rebury the coffin and hide the paper in it. We can't leave tracks." Boba Fett said. "(That second voice almost sounds like…)"

The villains quickly did so, before they ducked behind a mausuleum, just as two figures came into view.

"See, I told you it was here, master." the first boy said, shown to be dressed in a magenta jacket with shark teeth and an eye patch. "The grave of Mime, and with it, where we can locate that device."

"Yes. Hidden in the coffin, we shall see the darkness rise up and become power with our dark grasp." said a small white and red dragon dressed in black.

"Good work, DaDan, Bloody Eyes." The second voice said as a familiar man in a scientist uniform walked up. "So, this Lost Universe Project...you sure this'll work?"

"Oh of course it will. Heck, according to Destroyer, Mime was just a prototype for the portal. The real finished device was hidden inside someone named Ace." DaDan said.

"Hmm…" Techno said as they uncovered the coffin and found the paper. "He's living in Paris. The Hero Universe."

"Great! In that case, it's the perfect stage to announce the revival, wouldn't you say?" DaDan asked.

"A city of lights, soon to become a dark spotlight for the return of the Universal Villains. Almost poetic in a way." Bloody Eyes said.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Techno chuckled. "Although, I do have one question...how do we intend to get there?"

"Oh that won't be a problem. We just need to assemble out allies together." DaDan said. "I've already got some big names in mind, great leader. Heck, one of them happens to be from that exact city."

"The names we have in mind are...Hawk Moth, Maleficent, Tomura Shigaraki and Buggy the Clown. These four tend to gather followers in their own right. We'll half of them at least." Bloody Eyes said.

"Well, that's certainly a good plan...but I don't see how it solves our current problem." Techno admitted.

"Cause...the Dark Cruiser, after Flux disbanded the Universal Villains the first time, I hear it went to Buggy and his organization. Each of these guys have ways of traversing the worlds. Meaning...we get them on our side…" DaDan said.

``Oh, I think I get it now." Techno said.

"I knew you would." DaDan said. "As for getting them to come here...you can leave that to me. I am an internet sensation after all."

"Techno?!...and some random human child?" Raynare whispered.

"What is going on here? I thought Techno was MIA?" Jasper whispered.

"Well, we got what we came here for. So let's get outta here. The cemetery at night makes me feel like the dead will rise at any moment." DaDan said.

"Is that really such a bad thing? I happen to like moments such as that." Bloody Eyes said.

"To each their own, but we really don't have the time to wait for the witching hour, Bloody Eyes." Techno said.

"Yeah, let's just go." DaDan said escorting the two out. "(Phew. Dodged a bullet there. Not sure why but it felt like someone was gonna kill us.)" he thought.

"Okay, what was that about? Did Techno regain his memories and if so...why is he with some human?" Sombra wondered.

"No, I think he still has amnesia." Boba said. "And it looks like that kid...DaDan?...is trying to manipulate him. I could tell he was acting when he called Techno "master".

"Should we go after them?" Cell asked.

"No. It might draw attention, that kid could possibly post a video with us if he got away. We can't risk it. For now, let's get back to the ship." Boba said. "If what that kid said is true, they might get a ride to Paris anyway. If they do, we'll confront them then."

The wheels of fate have begun turning once again, as one group of light goes to spread more light, the creeping evil hiding in the shadows prepare to make a big move.


	3. Elder's Plans

_Location: Unknown_

After Homura had isolated the Hero Alliance in the past, she and Sigmund returned to an unknown location, where many other faces gathered around a circle table.

"Ahah! Our glorious leader, the great Sigmund! You have finally returned, this is truly wonderful news!" said a large man in samurai armor with kabuki face paint on his face and a metal mask over his eyes, posing like a kabuki stage player with his foot on the table.

**Kabuki Emperor Taishido: Shinto Universe Elder**

Ability: Kabuki Fighting Style

"Thank you, Taishido. It seems that everyone is here, except for-" Sigmund started before the doors flew open and a man in a pirate outfit walked in.

"_Bonjour_."

**Le Kraken: Ocean Universe Elder**

Ability: Kraken Attack

"You're late, Le Kraken." Homura said bluntly.

"Ah, the seas ver calling me, _petite fille_. I could not refuse." Le Kraken responded.

"Then it seems we are all here." Sigmud said as the three standing Elders took their seats. "Now then, I am pleased to announce that our mission was a success. The puppets have fallen into the trap and will be kept busy for at least for a day, perhaps two."

"Yeah, or maybe even less than that. You don't know heroes like I do, Sigmund." A man wearing heat gear said.

**Mick Rory aka Heat Wave: Hero Universe Elder**

Weapons: Flamethrowers

"They'll get outta Homura's time warp quicker than you think. These are the same people that tangled with the Regime. The ones that…" Heat Wave said.

"We all know the story, Rory, there's no need to repeat it." said a man wearing a grey cloak that obscured his face. However, his exposed hands had no flesh or muscles on them, only bones visible.

**Bone: Undead Universe Elder**

Grave: Bone Breaker

"Yo, if they're so good, why didn't ya take 'em down at the Ultra Hero Battle tournament, Draco?" a man in a rappers outfit asked. "Oh yeah, that's right. They punched out your light!"

**Master Rapper: Idol Universe Elder**

Talent: Rap Attack

"Grr...watch your mouth before I tear it off your putrid face!" Draco yelled

"Restraint, Draco." Sigmund cautioned. "Fighting amongst ourselves will not bring us any closer to the keys."

"Then tell him to be quiet!" Draco roared.

"Geez… I know I have a connection to dragon astrology with my powers, but… you really have it different." A boy who looked similar to Theo said. The only difference was the choice of clothing (grey robes) and multiple scars around his face.

**Ethox: Disney Heart Universe Elder**

Keyblade: Chinese Zodiac Keyblade

"Hey, Sigmund… can we be sure Draco's on our side? I mean, he also works for the Mercenary Association. Shouldn't we be worried he might be reporting to them?" Ethox asked.

"Hm! Young Ethox, you should be commended for your insight!" Taishido said. "It's true Draco works for both us and the enemy. But! His loyalty is towards only one side: ours!"

"He'll only tell them what we want them to know." Sigmund added. "Once the alliance returns to the present, they will no doubt try to find more about us. And, as we all know, the association has been gathering information about us for months. They will no doubt get in contact with each other."

"And how will this help us?" another Elder with skin that seemed to shift around their form and bloodshot eyes asked.

**Morpheus: Mythos Universe Elder**

Blessing: Eye of the Beholder

"It's simple. The alliance will no doubt go looking for the keys once they know our plans. However, we have one thing they don't: time. We have time to locate the keys, time to form alliances, and time to plan for their arrival. Then...it's a matter of finding a chance to take the keys." Sigmund explained.

"And the Hero Alliance, as well? When do we send those losers to hell?" Master Rapper asked.

"By all means, if you think you can do it, feel free to engage. I wouldn't recommend it, of course." Sigmund said. "Let any opponents they find on the world handle them. If they die, they die. If they don't, it will give us a chance to obtain the key and leave the world."

"About that. Do we even know where the keys are yet?" Bone asked.

"Our members are scouring the Multiverse as we speak." a voice from the back of the room said, coming from a teenage boy with a sword sheathed at his side. "We will locate them."

**Tenebris: Darkness Universe Elder**

Ability: Breath of Darkness

"Hammond was supposed to do that. But he got too greedy with securing Imperial Arms and got himself killed." Bone said.

"He just ran outta luck! I told ya guys he sucked!" Master Rapper chortled.

"C'mon rapper, don't be like that. Hey, didn't you revive him, doc?" Ethox asked a man at the far end of the table who had a mad scientist look to him.

"Unfortunately, it seems that this 'Norman' boy set fire to the facility. By the time we got there, the bodies were too badly burnt for my Prescription to take effect." the doctor explained.

**Dr. Revive: Life Universe Elder**

Ability: Revival

"_Bon débarras_, I say. He only saw the Anarchy Kings as a means for power, the _idiot_." Le Kraken said.

"Why did you act like you were under him, Sigmund?" Tenebris asked. "You're an Elder, our leader. He had no reason to order you around."

"EraTech was a front to weed out the less scrupulous of our order. Many of the employees only wanted power for themselves, instead of helping the Multiverse. A shame it ended in bloodshed but, unfortunately, they brought it upon their own heads." Morpheus said. "Sigmund was making sure that Hammond didn't reveal us to soon...and acted incompetent enough that anyone who did find out about us would think we were just crazy."

"And thus, not a threat to the alliance." Sigmund answered. "But that time has passed. Soon, the Anti-Gods will be released and destroy the Color Gods. And then the Multiverse will be free."

"That's right." Homura said. "So we shouldn't wait for the Alliance to get out of my spell. Tenebris, do you have potential locations that the keys will be found on?"

"We've narrowed our search to two worlds so far. The ones belonging to Izuku Midoriya and Straw Hat Luffy. However, intel suggests that one of the keys is located in the Wano Country." Tenebris said.

"You mean the key is in Kaido's possession?" Le Kraken asked. "..._Sacre Bleu_."

"Hmmm…Homura may have a point. It is time we mobilized. Le Kraken, assemble your crew and prepare to sail for Wano. Taishido, go with him." Sigmund said. "Among all of us, you two will fit in the most."

"_Merde_." Le Kraken cursed under his breath. "As you wish, _mon amie_."

"Mm! Not to worry, Le Kraken. As our first member, I will support you with my very life!" Taishido said.

"Hey so… which of us are going to the Hero Universe to look for the other key?" Ethox questioned.

"Rory, you will lead Master Rapper and Ultraman to the Hero Universe." Sigmund said.

"You got it." Heat Wave replied.

"The rest of us will locate the keys and go retrieve them as need be." Sigmund said. "I wish you all well. Long live the Anti-Gods."

"**Long live the Anti-Gods!"**


	4. Coalition Tales: Red vs Blue

At the Cross-World coalition headquarters, the Reds and Blues were going over some information.

Tucker sighed. "Okay, the Investigation team is out searching for potential members to add to our forces, but meanwhile we're stuck here doing HQ stuff. But why isn't Barry asking us to go look with them?"

"Probably because besides me and Wash, the rest of you don't really know how to navigate all the universes to look for people." Carolina guessed.

"That is false heresy!" Sarge countered. "We managed to get to Paris on that one mission!"

"Yeah, then got beaten up by a guy that fought with f****** paper." Grif said.

"Only because you were the one who indirectly insulted his origami crane." Simmons countered.

"Hey, it's not my fault the idiot had an ego the size of Chorus!" Grif shot back.

"Shut your piehole, Private Grif!" Sarge said. "It was your fault, and I'm not just saying that because you don't take your duties seriously."

Simmons let out his own sigh and leaned back. "We should face the facts, no one in the wide open Multiverse is gonna take us seriously. I mean, I know I asked this a lot but… why are we even here?"

"Because Barry asked us? I mean, Caboose was part of the first coalition." Tucker said.

"Yeah, but who in their right mind would ever trust us with anything other than Barry?" Grif asked. "Besides Wash and Carolina, we're all just a cavalcade of screw ups. We've never saved the world."

"Hey, c'mon, let's not get like that." Tucker said. "We beat the Meta. We saved Chorus. And hey, maybe we're not as skilled as those Hero Alliance guys, but you know what? Maybe that's the point."

"What're you spouting, Tucker?" Sarge asked.

"Look, we got our asses kicked back in Paris, that's for sure. But that was a Color Fighter, for God's sake! People that could take on a whole army single-handedly! Of course we were out of our league!" Tucker continued. "So, we don't fight Color Fighters. We fight the street guys, the troopers, the hired guns. We shouldn't expect to be on the Alliance's level just because we're badass heroes back home."

"(He's right...for once)." Lopez said. "(We should stick to what we're good at. We aren't meant to be by the side of the Alliance all the time.)"

"So then what do we do?" Simmons asked.

"What we always did, even before we came here. We defend our base." Tucker said. "We're part of the same team, and Barry's counting on someone to defend something he's working hard to develop. That's us."

"Yeah, okay, but...who'd be stupid enough to break in here, of all places?" Simmons said. "This is the most secure building in NYC. You'd have to be an idiot to try and get in here."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the portal room…_

The room was empty, all power to the various portals cut off...until one particular portal activated, spitting out two zombies in gangster clothing.

"Damn, took us forever to dig outta that cell." Al Corpse-con complained as he dusted himself off. "C'mon, Tombstone, shut ta portal off so those mooks don't follow us."

"Sure thing, boss." Tombstone said as he quickly did so. "Ya know, those New World fellas are gonna notice we've hit ta road."

"Not ta worry, pal. We'll be long gone from here by ta time they find out." Corpse-con assured. "All we gotta do is get outta this dump, hitch a ride back ta Vegas, build up our gang again, then we can get back ta doin' what we do best...crime!"

"Alright, boss! C'mon, there's gotta be a way outta this place somewhere…" Tombstone said as the two left the room and wandered the halls of Building X.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back with the Reds & Blues…_

"So, what did Barry say he was working on?" Simmons asked as he, Grif, and Caboose walked down the hall to the building's R&D room.

"I bet it's a ice-cream maker. Ooh, or a bouncy castle. Ooh, or a bouncy castle that makes ice cream!" Caboose exclaimed.

"I...doubt it's any of those things, Caboose." Grif said as he rolled his eyes.

"Say, about what Tucker said… I've been thinking. We have come a long way from just fighting each other, haven't we?" Simmons asked.

"Come to think of it, yeah." Grif realized. "Hard to believe we were trying to kill each other at first. Now...damn, we're kinda like that weird group of friends, aren't we?"

"No, we're not!" Caboose spoke up. "Ever since Penny joined us, we are family!"

"...No we're not." Simmons and Grif deadpanned in unison.

"Hey, Grif...I know you don't care, but...you think we'll ever get to...you know, cut loose again? Y'know, like back when we fought all those Tex-bots, or when we fought Felix?"

"Don't! Remind me about...the bots." Grif shuddered, as he subconsciously guarded his lower half. "But...honestly, I don't know. Part of me hopes we don't, cause...you know, I'm me. But another part...I thought going beyond our world would have been...I dunno, _different_. But so far, it's just been more of the same back in Blood Gulch."

"I know you don't really like it all that much. But everything just seemed to come with us after The Meta attacked and we were forced off Blood Gulch." Simmons said. "And, be real...would you want to be anywhere else? Fighting alongside freaking Luffy, Natsu, and those other guys, fighting gods and monsters every other week?"

"...Frankly, I'd like to be having a pizza now, but I get your point." Griff said. "Guess I'm stuck here with a suck-up like you."

"Right back at ya, lazy b****." Simmons shot back as the two laughed.

* * *

_Building X, Floor 9…._

Tombstone and Al Corpse-con continued to make their way through the tower's halls.

"Again - why didn't we just take ta damn elevators?" Tombstone huffed.

"Cause, for ta last time, there's gotta be cameras in there!" Corpse-con argued. "Damn, how big is this waste a scrap?"

"Big enough." a voice said.

"Oh, who asked ya-**OOF**!" Corpse-con said before Carolina punched him in the face and he went down.

"Aw, crap baskets!" Tombstone yelled as he picked up his boss. "Let's book it, boss!" he yelled as he took off, Carolina in hot pursuit.

"Oh yeah, because running will actually get you somewhere!" Carolina said as the chase continued around the halls.

"F***, f***, f***!" Tombstone cursed as he desperately looked around the halls, until he spotted a door. "Better than nothin'!" he said as he dove through the doors, keeping a tight grip on his boss.

"Come on, there's gotta be somethin' in this dump that'll...get her...off…" Tombstone trailed off as he actually saw what was in the room. "...Oh yeah. That'll do."

* * *

_Back with the Dynamic Duo (and Caboose)..._

"And here we are." Grif said as the three arrived at the R&D Lab. "Alright, let's see what Barry's so worried abou-"

The sentence was cut off when Carolina came flying through the wall, landing on the wall behind the three.

"What the fu-" Simmons said as he looked into the room, his jaw dropping behind his mask. "...You've gotta be s******* me."

The room inside showed tombstone with, in fact, Barry's secret project.

"...Isn't that the robot that the Spectra guy trashed a few months back?" Grif asked.

"...Yes. Yes it is." Simmons answered.

"We're so dead." Grif said.

"That's right, ya punks! Prepare for total ahnilla-" Tombstone started before he was fried with a million volts. "YOW! What ta hell?!"

"That, my undead friend, is a little failsafe I installed for unworthy pilots." a voice called out as Barry appeared. "That shock disabled all the weapons and systems on the Shikoutazer 2. You aren't going anywhere."

"Aw, damnit." Tombstone said before he growled. "Oh yeah, tough guy? Well, I'm bettin' this thing still's got ta force ta stop ya all flat! I'm gonna bury ya mooks!"

"I don't think so, asshole!" Tucker's voice shouted as the rest of the Reds & Blues swarmed into the room, weapons drawn.

"And who's gonna stop me? Ta same punks who had ta be saved by a little brat?" the zombie gangster laughed. "Ya couldn't beat our gang on ta ground! Ya think ya mooks can beat me in this tin can?"

"We can sure as hell try! Let 'em have it, men!" Sarge declared as he group opened fired on the mech, the bullets mostly bouncing off the armor, except for the cockpit's glass cracking in several places.

"Oh boy, those bullets are gettin' close…" Tombstone gulped before he steeled himself. "Eat metal fist, ya punks!" he declared as he pulled the mech's fist back and launched the punch, the soldiers barley dogging in time.

"Damn it, the bullets aren't getting through that armor!" Wash said. "Tucker, we'll making an opening, you slice it!" he said as he and Carolina charged the mech. Tombstone tried to swing its arms to smash them, but the two Freelancers avoided the attack.

Tucker then drew his Covenant Energy Sword and got ready.

"Can your sword even cut an Imperial Arm?" Grif asked.

"Let's find out!" Tucker said as he quickly ran towards the mech's leg. With a declaration of "Swish!", Tucker swung his sword at the robot's leg, creating a shower of sparks that forced it to kneel.

"Ah, b****!" Tombstone said before even more bullets struck the glass. "Ah, double b****!"

"Triple b****, worm food." Carolina said as she jumped and landed on the cockpit's window and punched the weakened glass, shattering it. She then grabbed Tombstone's shirt and tossed him out of the Shikoutazer 2, before hopping in herself and shutting the mech off.

With both zombie gangsters knocked out, the group gathered around them.

* * *

_One arrest and prison bus later..._

"So... that was the thing you're working on? Rebuilding Shikoutazer 2?" Wash asked Barry.

"Yeah." Barry said.

"What part of you thought keeping around and repairing a giant suit of armor was a good idea?!" Grif asked.

"Well, I figured that it could do some good. Just in case an invasion force hits Cross-World, it would do good to have some heavy duty equipment on our side." Barry explained. "I will have to work on security though. Maybe a fingerprint scan...nah, maybe…"

"Hey, that's it!" Tucker said. "Maybe we can somehow implant Freckles into it!"

"You wanna put Freckles in that thing?" Simmons asked. "I don't think that's a good idea. After all, his first body was a Mantis, and those things could do some damage. If he got any ideas while in that thing, or if he was hacked…"

"Penny would talk him out of it. She is a good sister!" Caboose said enthusiastically.

"It's a good idea, but even if we tried putting Freckles inside Shikoutazer, I doubt it would work." Wash spoke up. "Imperial Arms are really advanced weapons of their time, I doubt Freckles has the processing power to make it move."

"Well there's gotta be something Freckles can be inside." Tucker said.

"Hmm…" Barry hummed before an idea struck them. "That's it! I have an idea!"

* * *

_Later…_

"Please allow me to introduce...the fully automated, android body of...Freckles!" Barry called as a robotic suit similar to Samus's power suit walked into the Bridge.

"Not bad, Barry! Where'd it come from?" Wash asked.

"I had enough data from the World of Light phenomenon to recreate, or atleast build, a robot body similar to Samus's suit for Freckles to be inside." Barry explained. "It's not a Mantis, but it should have plenty of firepower for Freckles to use."

"Oh wow, Freckles looks so cool!" Caboose said. "How's it feel, boy?"

"...This form is satisfactory." Freckles stated. "Possibility for lethal takedowns...85%."

"Uh...that's nice." Grif said as the group, sans Caboose, backed away.

"Well, now that's done, I'd better get back to that project...and fixing the damage to the lab." Barry said. "You guys did great today. Good work." he congratulated as he walked out.

"Well, that was an event, wasn't it?" Sarge stated. "We took down one of those Imperial Arms-"

"That was mostly disabled anyway." Wash spoke up.

"-an Imperial Arm! I can't believe I'm sayin' this, but you were right, Tucker! We don't need to kill gods to kick ass!"

"Yeah, it's like Epsilon-Church said: we're losers...but we're losers that can kick ass. All we've gotta do is focus on the small-time stuff. Cause streets need heroes too!" Tucker said.

"Yeah! We're a street hero family!" Caboose said as he pulled in Grif and Simmons into a hug.

"Oooh! Victory group hug!" Donut said.

"**NO!**" the others yelled as Grif and Simmons struggled to get out of Caboose's grip.

_And so, another day for the Multiverse Coalition ends..._


End file.
